


Own Songs 2

by devilbunny



Series: Songs [2]
Category: Billy Talent - Fandom, Breaking Benjamin - Fandom, Bullet For My Valentine, Papa Roach, Saltatio Mortis, Skillet - Fandom, Subway To Sally, The Hobbit - All Media Types, metal - Fandom, rock - Fandom
Genre: English, Gen, German, Song Lyrics, own lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilbunny/pseuds/devilbunny





	1. A Nightmare (Livin' your life on the edge of a knife - Bullet For My Valentine)

As the dust fades away  
I realize what is wrong  
The cold night turns to day  
And something is getting strong

It never got in our mind  
The darkness’s swallowing all the light  
Black will weep out the white  
We thought that we had the right

But we’re wrong  
When we went there, there came a nightmare upon  
When we went there, there came a nightmare upon  
But we’re wrong  
When we went there, there came a nightmare upon  
When we went there, there came a nightmare upon

I see the shock in your eyes  
It slipped out of your hands  
Now, who will survive?  
Desolation grabs the land

We made a mistake  
Now fear is flowing inside of our veins  
Fellows, I beg you to stay  
And to help ‘em someway

But we’re wrong  
When we went there, there came a nightmare upon  
When we went there, there came a nightmare upon  
But we’re wrong  
When we went there, there came a nightmare upon  
When we went there, there came a nightmare upon:

Hey, you’re dead inside!  
You never knew you were fucking alive!  
Hey, you’re dead inside!  
You’re too weak, you’ll never survive!

We made a mistake  
Now fear is flowing inside of our veins  
Hatred is all the remains  
And it hurts me to say

That we’re wrong  
When we went there, there came a nightmare upon  
When we went there, there came a nightmare upon  
But we’re wrong  
When we went there, there came a nightmare upon  
When we went there, there came a nightmare upon


	2. Dieser Kampf (Awake & Alive - Skillet)

Dieser Kampf kam für uns zu früh  
Niemand warnte uns je vor  
Bevor Frieden kommt ist Krieg  
Die Angst kommt der Freude zuvor

Dunkle Kälte umgibt mich  
Sie engt mein Sichtfeld ein  
Trotz allem ist mein Herz rein.

Niemals hier oder dort  
Unsre Treue, sie ist niemals fort.  
Sie sind zwar stark  
Doch, egal was ist, ihre Seelen sind karg.  
Wir sehn sie an  
Und dann brechen wir den Bann.  
Es wird niemals einfach sein,  
Doch wir geben nicht klein bei.

Dieser Kampf kam für uns zu früh  
Eben noch allein und nun  
Steh‘n wir hier kämpfend vor dir.  
Werden wir jemals in Frieden ruh‘n?

Bitte helft uns, sagt uns wie  
Können wir gewinnen?  
Oder entrinnen?

Niemals hier oder dort  
Unsre Treue, sie ist niemals fort.  
Sie sind zwar stark  
Doch, egal was ist, ihre Seelen sind karg.  
Wir sehn sie an  
Und dann brechen wir den Bann.  
Es wird niemals einfach sein,  
Doch wir geben nicht klein bei.

Geht los, kämpft! Geht los, kämpft!

Immer mehr  
Dunkel erhebt sich jetzt.  
Die letzte Hoffnung schwindet langsam.  
Erdrückend senkt sich nun die Angst auf uns  
Doch es bricht ein Lichtstrahl durch.

Niemals hier oder dort  
Unsre Treue, sie ist niemals fort.  
Sie sind zwar stark  
Doch, egal was ist, ihre Seelen sind karg.  
Wir sehn sie an  
Und dann brechen wir den Bann.  
Es wird niemals einfach sein,  
Doch wir geben nicht klein bei.

Geht los, kämpft! Geht los, kämpft!


	3. Er ist da (Falling inside the black - Skillet)

Der Schatten erhebt sich  
Und das Licht erlischt.  
Unsre Zeit ist um.  
Nur Dunkel um mich herum.

Kein‘ Sonne, es wird kalt  
Und die Sagen, alt  
Sie warnten uns hiervor:  
Böses vor unsrem Tor.

Wir passten nicht auf  
Und schon steht er hier vor mir.  
Wir passten nicht auf  
Nun

Ist er schließlich da,  
Feinde sind so nah.  
Ich kann es nicht glauben,  
Das alles ist wahr.  
Warum konnten wir es nicht sehen?  
Warn wir blind?

Er ist schließlich da,  
Feinde sind so nah.  
Ich kann es nicht glauben,  
Das alles ist wahr.  
Er ist schließlich da.  
Er ist schließlich, er ist schließlich  
Da.

Nur Mut, verzaget nicht,  
Freunde, macht euch klar:  
Die Tage, sie werden  
Niemals so schlimm, wie sie mal warn.

Ihr seht, das Land vergeht.  
Wie fühl ihr euch dabei?  
Lasst eure Wut nun frei!

Wir passten nicht auf  
Und schon steht er hier vor mir.  
Wir passten nicht auf  
Nun

Ist er schließlich da,  
Feinde sind so nah.  
Ich kann es nicht glauben,  
Das alles ist wahr.  
Warum konnten wir es nicht sehen?  
Warn wir blind?

Er ist schließlich da,  
Feinde sind so nah.  
Ich kann es nicht glauben,  
Das alles ist wahr.  
Er ist schließlich da.  
Er ist schließlich, er ist schließlich  
Da. Da. Da. Da.

Er ist schließlich da,  
Feinde sind so nah.

Er ist schließlich da,  
Feinde sind so nah.  
Ich kann es nicht glauben,  
Das alles ist wahr.  
Warum konnten wir es nicht sehen?  
Warn wir blind?

Er ist schließlich da,  
Feinde sind so nah.  
Ich kann es nicht glauben,  
Das alles ist wahr.  
Er ist schließlich da.  
Das alles ist wahr.  
Er ist schließlich da.  
Das alles ist wahr.  
Er ist schließlich da.  
Er ist schließlich, er ist schließlich  
Da.


	4. Stumble through the darkness (March out of the darkness - Papa Roach)

The light is slowly fading away  
I make my way through the end of the day  
And with every step that I take  
I feel that my heart’s staring to break

The struggle, the crying, the pain that I am fighting  
I don’t mind my bruises ‘cause my mind is blown to pieces

I stumble through the darkness  
My guiding light is gone  
I’m drowning in my sorrows  
You left me here alone  
And in all the eyes that will look at me  
I see your hidden smile  
And your rumbling laughter in my ears  
Haunts me with every mile

I force my feet to go on  
‘Cause they wanna turn around and run  
Wanna run and return to you  
And never again leave your tomb

I’m panting, I’m shaking – Help me, I can’t take it  
The grief that I am hiding – I can’t keep on fighting

I stumble through the darkness  
My guiding light is gone  
I’m drowning in my sorrows  
You left me here alone  
And in all the eyes that will look at me  
I see your hidden smile  
And your rumbling laughter in my ears  
Haunts me with every mile

Please come back – Back to me  
Oh please, just rescue me  
Please come back – Back to me  
Oh please, just rescue me

I stumble through the darkness  
My guiding light is gone  
I’m drowning in my sorrows  
You left me here alone  
And in all the eyes that will look at me  
I see your hidden smile  
And your rumbling laughter in my ears  
Haunts me with every mile

Please come back – Back to me  
Oh please, just rescue me  
Please come back – Back to me  
Oh please, just rescue me

Please come back – Back to me  
Oh please, just rescue me  
Please come back – Back to me  
Oh please, just rescue me


	5. The Mountain Burns (Love was still around - Billy Talent)

It burns! And flames climb cross the sky!  
Can’t help but wonder why-  
Why do we have to die?

Hear the wings in the air  
And see hearts filled with despair  
As his shadow is hiding the sun

When his roar fills my ears  
Inside me I feel the tears  
This will seal and show our surrender

Now the sparks start to glow  
And when he will make us bow  
Instead we have to crawl in the dust

From those eyes filled with hate  
Can’t escape, it’s our fate  
To be pushed down and treated like rats

And then you know he came and then whole world was red  
Witnessed his arrival – it nearly drove me mad  
And now the mountain burns  
And now the mountain burns  
I know there’s no way this will get much worse

Houses crash, columns fall  
I see our kingdom’s hall  
Ripped up and torn completely apart

Soldiers die, children cry  
Can it be that his desire  
Will finally cause our destruction?

Now he stands next to me  
And as he’s baring his teeth  
It seems he is laughing at us

And he opens his mouth  
Now we are getting cowed  
As fire lights up the whole sky

And then you know he came and then whole world was red  
Witnessed his arrival – it nearly drove me mad  
And now the mountain burns  
And now the mountain burns  
I know there’s no way this will get much worse

And then I looked around, I just saw fear and pain  
I hear my mind’s telling me fighting is in vein  
And now the mountain burns  
And now the mountain burns  
I know there’s no way this will get much worse  
And now the mountain burns  
And now the mountain burns  
I know there’s no way this will get much worse

And then you know he came and then whole world was red  
Witnessed his arrival – it nearly drove me mad  
And now the mountain burns  
And now the mountain burns  
I know there’s no way this will get much worse

And then I looked around, I just saw fear and pain  
I hear my mind’s telling me fighting is in vein  
And now the mountain burns  
And now the mountain burns  
I know there’s no way this will get much worse

It burns! And flames climb cross the sky!  
Can’t help but wonder why-  
Why do we have to die?


	6. Unser Zusammenhalt (Monster - Skillet)

Eigentlich dachte ich,  
Dies läge hinter uns.  
Die Streiterei, der Vertrauensbruch.

Doch scheinbar täusch ich mich  
Reicht es dir noch nicht?  
Immer wieder fängst du davon an.

Fehler der Vergangenheit,  
Sie sind nun mal passiert.  
Ändern kannst du daran jetzt nichts mehr.

Und seist du noch so enttäuscht  
Dir ist klar, dass die Zeit läuft.  
Bitte hör jetzt auf mich so anzusehen.  
Hilf mir jetzt!

In diesen Zeiten jetzt  
Oh, der Feind, er verätz  
Den Zusammenhalt, der unerlässlich ist.  
Wir müssen standhaft sein.  
Wir knicken niemals ein.  
Der Zusammenhalt muss unerlässlich sein.

Oh, oh, unser Zusammenhalt!  
Oh, oh, unser Zusammenhalt!

Unsere Freunde, sie  
Können es nicht versteh‘n.  
Sie lassen uns bloß über sich ergehen.

Darum bitte ich dich,  
Unsre Freundschaft ist nicht  
Etwas, dass man einfach auslöschen kann,  
Hilf mir jetzt!

In diesen Zeiten jetzt  
Oh, der Feind, er verätz  
Den Zusammenhalt, der unerlässlich ist.  
Wir müssen standhaft sein.  
Wir knicken niemals ein.  
Der Zusammenhalt muss unerlässlich sein.  
In diesen Zeiten jetzt  
Oh, der Feind, er verätz  
Den Zusammenhalt, der unerlässlich ist.

Oh, oh, unser Zusammenhalt!  
Oh, oh, unser Zusammenhalt!

Los jetzt, die Zeit wird knapp!  
Komm schnell, der Tag läuft ab!  
Du weißt es genau, sie warten nur das Dunkel ab!  
Ich würd es nie verzeih ‘n,  
Dein Fehler, oder mein,  
Egal, unsre Freunde dürfen nicht leiden!

In diesen Zeiten jetzt  
Oh, der Feind, er verätz  
Den Zusammenhalt, der unerlässlich ist.  
Wir müssen standhaft sein.  
Wir knicken niemals ein.  
Der Zusammenhalt muss unerlässlich sein.  
In diesen Zeiten jetzt  
Oh, der Feind, er verätz  
Den Zusammenhalt, der unerlässlich ist.  
Wir haben es geschafft!  
Nun haben wir die Macht!  
Der Zusammenhalt hat uns den Sieg gebracht!

Oh, oh, unser Zusammenhalt!  
Oh, oh, unser Zusammenhalt!  
Oh, oh, unser Zusammenhalt!  
Oh, oh, unser Zusammenhalt!


	7. Wir haben genug (Whispers in the dark - Skillet)

Auf deinen Wangen glitzern Tränen  
Und deine Lippen zittern wegen  
Der Angst und der Schuld, die  
Sich auf deine Schultern legen.

Die weite Schönheit dieser Länder  
Wir hofften sie würde sich nie ändern.  
Aber jetzt sehen wir es  
Wir wissen, alles ist jetzt anders.

Doch wir werden dies nicht hinnehm‘,  
Es reicht, jetzt werden wir aufsteh’n.  
Ihr werdet es bereu‘n  
Uns zu kennen!

Schluss!  
Wir seh‘n bloß Lug und Trug!  
Wir werden euch besiegen, Zug um Zug!  
Wir haben jetzt genug!

Schluss!  
Wir seh’n bloß Lug und Trug!  
Wir wissen es, es ist bestimmt nicht klug-  
Doch wir haben jetzt genug!

Haben jetzt genug!

Unsre Freunde werden uns helfen.  
Zusammen retten wir die Welten.  
Freundschaft und Treue  
Darauf bau ‘n wir.

Wir werden dies nicht hinnehm‘,  
Es reicht, jetzt werden wir aufsteh’n.  
Ihr werdet es bereu‘n  
Uns zu kennen!

Schluss!  
Wir seh‘n bloß Lug und Trug!  
Wir werden euch besiegen, Zug um Zug!  
Wir haben jetzt genug!

Schluss!  
Wir seh’n bloß Lug und Trug!  
Wir wissen es, es ist bestimmt nicht klug-  
Doch wir haben jetzt genug!

Schluss!  
Wir seh‘n bloß Lug und Trug!  
Wir werden euch besiegen, Zug um Zug!  
Wir haben jetzt genug!

Schluss!  
Wir seh’n bloß Lug und Trug!  
Wir wissen es, es ist bestimmt nicht klug-  
Doch wir haben jetzt genug!

Wir haben genug!  
Wir haben genug!  
Wir haben genug!


	8. Der Fall (Sündenfall - Saltatio Mortis)

Flammen steigen hoch in den Himmel auf  
Nimm deine Sachen, dreh dich um und lauf  
War auserkor‘n, er ist verlor‘n  
Heimatlos sind wir jetzt wie ein Tier, verrate mir

Hab ich meine Pflichten nicht erfüllt?  
Hab ich meine Pflichten nicht erfüllt?

Wir mussten fliehen  
An jenem Tag  
Als unsre Heimat verloren war  
Wir mussten fliehen  
Die Hoffnung starb  
Für die, die fielen gibt es kein Grab

Die Versuche warn vergebens, Blut und Armut überall  
Je höher wir wohl fliegen, desto tiefer ist der Fall

Ausgestoßen zogen wir umher  
Meine Bürde, sie lastet auf mir schwer  
Sorg für dein Volk und hol das Gold  
Leiste mehr, als man je leisten kann; nimm Rache dann

In meinem Kopf hör ich laute Stimm’n!  
In meinem Kopf hör ich laute Stimm’n!

Wir mussten fliehen  
An jenem Tag  
Als unsre Heimat verloren war  
Wir mussten fliehen  
Die Hoffnung starb  
Für die, die fielen gibt es kein Grab

Die Versuche warn vergebens, Blut und Armut überall  
Je höher wir wohl fliegen, desto tiefer ist der Fall

Ich mache weiter, ich gebe nicht auf!  
Das Schicksal nimmt weiterhin seinen Lauf.  
Werde wiederstehen, bin stark genug  
Ich lass sie ihn spüren, unsere Wut!

Wir mussten fliehen  
An jenem Tag  
Als unsre Heimat verloren war  
Wir mussten fliehen  
Die Hoffnung starb  
Für die, die fielen gibt es kein Grab

Die Versuche warn vergebens, Blut und Armut überall  
Je höher wir wohl fliegen, wir fallen tiefer!  
Die Versuche warn vergebens, Blut und Armut überall  
Je höher wir fliegen, desto tiefer ist der Fall!


	9. Everything's going down (Last Resort - Papa Roach)

I stumble through the dirt when  
Finally my legs give up  
Shaking my head, fists clenching  
In my head my demons start dancing

Everything’s going down

Why can’t you leave me alone now?  
All is going down – What shall I do now?  
On my knees, was forced to bow down  
Can’t you help me, how should I know?

I was trying to give you strength  
I was a broken man – got back on my feet  
You asked to led you a way and  
I was told: “Claim it back again”

I’m back on my feet; say “Follow my lead!”  
Until now my mind never healed  
Back on my feet, follow my lead  
Up to now my mind hasn’t healed

The burden on my shoulder’s way too high  
I cannot share, whenever you ask me why  
Nothing in this world could ever make me smile  
I tell you: “I’m okay, lad, never mind.”

The tears ripped me apart from inside out  
But couldn’t release or ever claim a doubt  
One day I’ll be covered in a burning shroud  
This day I’ll have nothing to worry about

I’m back on my feet; say “follow my lead”  
Until now my mind never healed  
Back on my feet, follow my lead  
Up to now my mind hasn’t healed

My head’s burning inside  
I see a fading light  
I just wanna get back my pride  
Get back my pride  
Get back my pride  
Get back my pride  
My pride  
I can’t go on living this way

I stumble through the dirt when  
Finally my legs give up  
Shaking my head, fists clenching  
In my head my demons start dancing

I was trying to give you strength  
I was a broken man – got back on my feet  
You asked to led you a way and  
I was told: “Claim it back again” 

I’m back on my feet; say “follow my lead”  
Until now my mind never healed  
Back on my feet, follow my lead  
Up to now my mind hasn’t healed

My head’s burning inside  
Seeing a fading light  
I just wanna get back my pride  
I can’t go on living this way  
Can’t go on living this way  
Give me back my pride


	10. Feuer (Sieben - Subway To Sally)

Hoch im fernen Norden  
Wo kalte Winde weh’n  
Dort kann man schon von weitem  
Die heißen Öfen seh’n

Die Schönheit unsres Handwerks  
Bekannt in alle Welt  
Oh, würdig eines Königs  
Der unsre Künste hält

Die Funken glühen in der Nacht  
Zeigen im Dunkel ihre Pracht  
Siehst du den Feuerschein?

Aus Feuer sind wir gemacht  
Unsre Seelen brennen heiß  
Aus Feuer sind wir gemacht  
Ich will, dass Du weißt:  
Unsre Hitze taut jedes Eis

Die Gänge, alle Hallen  
Gefüllt mit goldenem Licht  
Das Glück der Welt ist unser  
Verloren haben wir nichts

Die Funken glühen in der Nacht  
Wer hat sie da bloß hingebracht?  
Nicht unser Feuerschein!

Aus Feuer sind wir gemacht  
Unsre Seelen brennen heiß  
Aus Feuer sind wir gemacht  
Ich will, dass Du weißt:  
Nichts empfinden wir je als heiß

Feuerkind! Ob bei kaltem Wind!  
Aus Feuer sind wir gemacht!

Hitze droht mich zu verbrennen  
Wie konnte das bloß geschehen?  
Wo ist er bloß hergekommen?  
Und wie soll’n wir überleben?  
Jetzt lern‘ ich Hitze kenn‘

Aus Feuer sind wir gemacht  
Unsre Seelen berennen heiß  
Aus Feuer sind wir gemacht  
Ich will, dass Du‘s weißt, denn

Aus Feuer sind wir gemacht  
Unsre Seelen brennen heiß  
Aus Feuer sind wir gemacht  
Ich will, dass Du weißt:  
Ich weiß nun, weiß nun was  
Verbrennen heißt

Feuerkind! Ob bei kaltem Wind!  
Feuerkind!  
Aus Feuer sind wir gemacht!


	11. Our Home Is Gone (I will not bow - Breaking Benjamin)

Fall!

The dark night is turned to light  
Smoke is covering the sky  
Can we now start up a fight?  
Or are we just left to die?

They all tried to leave behind  
The past and start another life  
But what happened this one night  
Was carved inside me with a knife

I will not forgive   
And I cannot forget

Our home is gone!  
We used to be strong!  
Tell me, why had he to come?  
And when it was done  
We all had to run  
How can I now hold on?

Fall!

This is not how it goes down  
I will make him pay for all  
Once I will take back my crown  
And follow the kingdom’s call

I will not forgive   
And I cannot forget

Our home is gone!  
We used to be strong!  
Tell me, why had he to come?  
And when it was done  
We all had to run  
How can I now hold on?

I ask form you  
To stand by me  
Nothing is stronger than our rage  
We’ll claim our rights  
Be prepared, guys  
We’ll face the thief of our lifes

Don’t cry!

Our home is gone!  
We used to be strong!  
Tell me, why had he to come?  
And when it was done  
We all had to run  
How can I now hold on?

I ask form you  
To stand by me  
Nothing is stronger than our rage  
We’ll claim our rights  
Be prepared, guys  
We’ll face the thief of our lifes…


	12. Tiefe Töne (Satans Fall - Saltatio Mortis)

Des Morgens hoch über den Bergen  
Steigt die Sonne, rot wie ein Feuerball  
Golden glänzt die Rüstung in der Ferne  
Ihr Summen laut wie ein Donnerhall!

Der Klang ihrer Schritte wohl mit ihren Stimmen  
Erfüllte bald das ganze Tal  
Die Kämpfe verebbten bis auf die Schreie  
Der Verwundeten in großer Qual!

Am Fuß des Berges, der wohl einst ihr zu Hause war  
Versammeln sich die Mächte und bieten die Leben dar!  
Die tiefen Töne klingen weit durch das dunkle Tal  
Bis sie dann ersterben, ihre schönen Stimmen Mal um Mal.

Die Äxte und die Schwerter fliegen,  
Sirrend der Pfeil findet sein Ziel.  
Helme bersten wenn Feinde sich bekriegen  
Während der Nächste gerade fiel.

Doch hört man die Lieder in stetigen Tönen  
Entrinnen sich der Kämpfenden Mund.  
Und wenn auch die Feinde wohl dem Töten frönen  
Singen sie weiter Stund um Stund!

Am Fuß des Berges, der wohl einst ihr zu Hause war  
Versammeln sich die Mächte und bieten die Leben dar!  
Die tiefen Töne klingen weit durch das dunkle Tal  
Bis sie dann ersterben, ihre schönen Stimmen Mal um Mal.

Brüder, erhebt die Stimmen!  
Lasst sie die Lieder hörn!  
Lasst sie die Töne kennen,  
Die dann wohl ihren Tod beschwör‘n!

Die tiefen Töne klingen – bis sie ersterben Mal um Mal

Am Fuß des Berges, der wohl einst ihr zu Hause war  
Versammeln sich die Mächte und bieten die Leben dar!  
Die tiefen Töne klingen weit durch das dunkle Tal  
Bis sie dann ersterben, ihre schönen Stimmen Mal um Mal.

Ihre Stimmen Mal um Mal!  
Die tiefen Töne weit!  
Bis sie dann ersterben, ihre schönen Stimmen Mal um Mal…


End file.
